the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jar Jar's a Menace
Plot (the lights go out in the penthouse( All: Ahh! Adam: Did we get attacked by shapeshifters? Stewie: No just a blackout Brian: Are we gonna do The Phantom Menace Stewie: We sure will (A long time ago when Natalie Portman was starting her career) BIONIC GUY It is a time of turmoil for the galactic republic. Alot of political stuff is hard to understand. There’s a weird blockade on the planet Naboo. Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi go to stop it... (Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan walk in) Quagmire: So, uh, who would you rather ask out, Alyssa Milano or Lacey Chabert Peter: Alyssa Milano Quagmire: Me too. Nute Gunray talking to Darth Sidious Roger: HI Darth, We have two Jedi in the conference Room Darth Sidious: Kill them (Gas goes of) (Peter and Quagmire hold their breaths and turn on their lightsabers) (They get out of the room) (They kill The battle droids) Wuagmire: Let’s go on one of the ships. (They go on the ship) (The are on Naboo) (Quahmire saves Jar Jar from being hit Meg: Hi I’m Jar Jar Binks (A battlw droid kills Jar Jar) Quagmire: Ok let’s go (They’re in Theed) (Battle droids are taking Queen Amidala) (Quagmire and Peter slice the battle droids Quagmire: (to Olivia) Helloo nurse Olivia: We have to go on my ship Quagmire: Ok (They go on the ship) (They get hit) (R2 goes out) (Cleveland fixes the ship) Peter: The hyperdrive is out (They go to Tatooine) Quagmire: Obi-Wab stay on the ship. Quagmire: I need a hyperdrive Watoo: Do you have Puter Rim money Quagmire: I’ll think of something Daniel: You’re really pretty Olivia: Thank you. Now THAT’S a non creepy questions Daniel: Thanks. Olivia: So what do you do Daniel: I’m a slave. But I’m also a pilot. Olivia: Nice. Sorry about the first part. Danuiel: It’s fine. I live with my mom. So uh, theres gonna be a sandstorm do you want to come to our place Olivia: Sure (Their at Anakin’s house) Olivia: You do pod racing? Anakin: Yeah. Maybe if I win the pod rece this year you guys will get a lot of money to get your heperfrive Olivia: Sounds great Jabba the Hutt; Let the race begin! (Anakin races and wins) Quagmire Yeah You did it! Anakin: Yeah it was pretty easy Quagmire: You know your kinda strong with the Force. I could tell when you were racing. You wanna he be a Jedi. Anakin: I’m a slave Watto Actually you have the force so I’m out Anakin: Ok! (They go to Coruscant) Stewie: Master Qui Gon, something to say have you Quagmire: You know the guy in the prophecy who will destroy the with and bring balance to the force? Leo: Yeah? Wuagmire: Here he is (Anakin comes in) Stewie: He’s strong with the force, but he’s too old. Quagmire: What’s more important that or defeating the Sith Stewie: See your point I do (They go back to Naboo. Olivia: Ok we have to capture Nute Gunray and take back the palace. (They fight the battle droids) Anakin goes in a fighting Ship) Wuagmire: Stay in the cockpit (They go to a sliding door) (Darth Maul appears Olivia: We’ll go that way (Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turn on their lightsabers (Darth Maul kills Qui-Gon) (Obi-Wan kills Darth Maul Roger: Hey ya’ll you want some pecan sandies? Padme: Your under arrest Gunray Rpger: Welpl I’m out. Quagmire: Obi-Wan, train the boy Peter: Yes master (There’s a parade) Peter: Hums music (Daniel and Olivia smile at each other) Stewie: The end! (The lights turn on) Appearances Glenn Quagmire = Qui-Gon Jinn Peter Griffin = Obi-Wan Kenobi Olivia Krane = Padme Daniel Davenport= Anakin Skywalker Stewie Griffin= Yoda Roger = Nute Gunray Adam Davenport = Darth Maul Meg Griffin = Jar Jar Binks Bree Davenport = Shmi Skywalker Joe Swanson = Jabba the Hutt Category:Season 1